


The Obit

by Grimesfan2501



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention Michonne, mention Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimesfan2501/pseuds/Grimesfan2501
Summary: Tired of Negan?   His obituary has already been written we are currently waiting on the actual demise.   Totally OOC since at this time we know nothing of his back story but, we may have a little insight....   Rick and Michonne are mentioned only.   One ** spoiler alert** contained.  read at your own risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the character names mentioned . I just needed to write this to free my mind a little from Negan. I love to hate Negan.

Negan, a certified homicidal sociopath best known for his utter and willful disregard for life, died this month following a series of long drawn out “bottle episodes". He was 45.

Born Negan Denker-Pembroke April 1, 1973 in a suburb of Atlanta, Georgia, Negan, the name by which he was widely known, quickly and ceremoniously passed following the hated summer long cliff-hanger fiasco, which led to the AOW incident.

Negan was preceded in death by his mother Rhoda and his maternal grandmother Christine. His father was unknown, but thought to be someone of questionable heritage. 

Negan’s family re-located to a quiet farming community located just outside of Weston, West Virginia when his mother was 10 years old. It was rumored that his mother would disappear from time to time starting in her late teenage years. To the somewhat delight then subsequent dismay of his grandmother, Negan’s mother returned home seven months pregnant with him. 

Her return home was short lived as once again, Rhoda disappeared leaving Negan abandoned by his birth mother, exactly one month after he was born, however he was left in the care of his maternal grandmother, Christine. It was also rumored that his grandmother had some mental issues due to unknown stresses she suffered while in Atlanta, when her own daughter was a child, but that did not stop her from attempting to raise her grandson as her own. 

In 1978, by the time Negan had reached his fifth birthday, his mother returned to attend to her son herself with no explanation of where she had been or what she had been doing during her absence. By then, Negan had become a handsome, intelligent, outwardly charming and polite young boy way beyond his years. 

It was during this period of his mother’s returning to care for him, that he began to exhibit major symptoms of his antisocial behavior. While it escaped his grandmother’s watchful eyes, it was the summer of 1981 that Negan’s penchant for torturing and killing small animals was discovered by his mother as she was disposing of her latest body. His mother proudly encouraged and nurtured his behavior as it was during this same timeframe in her early years that she herself exhibited the same proclivity. Under his mother’s tutelage, Negan graduated from torturing and killing small animals to larger animals, culminating in his joyfully practicing the techniques he learned on people.

In April 1984, Negan was sent back to live with his maternal grandmother after an anonymous tip led to Negan’s mother finally being captured, placed on death row and sentenced to lethal injection for the 33 murders that could be attributed to her. Six months after he was placed into in his grandmother’s care, his grandmother mysteriously passed away. Her horrific murder was never solved, however it was determined by the Weston West Virginia County Coroner, that a blow from a blunt instrument, perhaps encased in barbed wire, was the leading cause of her death. Neither the murderer nor the murder weapon was ever found.

Without the cover protection provided by his mother and grandmother, Negan spent the next year and a half in and out of foster care until he was diagnosed as criminally insane. Being a minor when his brutal crimes were committed, his records were permanently sealed. He was committed to the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum in West Virginia, at the tender age of 13 until the facility closed in 1994. 

Negan was then transferred to The Tobin House, a maximum security prison for the criminally insane where he was to remain for life. 

Years later, these plans were changed drastically when an unknown illness began to circulate throughout the world-wide population. Care was taken to protect parts of the general population, however, persons held under lock and key were last on the list for evacuation and typically forgotten. 

After the total breakdown of civilization, electricity flowing to the locked cells holding the criminally insane Negan and others like him safe from society at The Tobin House, stopped working, leading to the premature release of Negan and his “generals”. During the ensuing chaos, Negan quickly gained control of the facility, which predicated that any remaining staff and or inmates not loyal to Negan be brutally dispatched. Negan, with his charming persona, became the leader of the remaining twelve inmates, with Negan choosing Simon as his right-hand man. 

For the next year, Negan and his band of Generals roamed the West Virginia countryside crossing the border into Virginia all the while, attacking and killing anyone that crossed their paths. Tiring of aimlessly killing, Negan began to see his “calling” would be better served as a Savior of sorts, thus he and his Generals began to brutally and savagely subjugate conquered communities into hopeless servitude. This savagery lasted until Negan fortunately ran across a community called, the Alexandria Safe Zone, led by Rick Grimes and his beautiful wife, Michonne. 

In late 2016, without provocation, this community challenged Negan’s reign. Negan, being used to communities immediately folding and bowing down to his brutality without much fight, became intrigued when this Rick Grimes and his family brought the fight to him before he was able to come for Rick’s group. As much as this fact intrigued him, it also incensed him which caused Negan to decide to teach Rick Grimes the “new world order” lesson personally.

Hindsight being 20/20, Negan’s unrelenting quest to undermine Rick’s leadership, proved to be his undoing and untimely, Negan was defeated. Although it was Negan’s dream of achieving world domination for himself, he ultimately failed in his quest. 

Among his accomplishments, Negan is credited with proving that long, self-serving monologues do turn people off, that his penchant for back bending laughter is cartoonish and should be stopped (like now) and that Spencer Monroe (**spoiler alert**) actually did have guts. 

As brutal as he was, Negan was known to be a charming, deviously handsome man with no end to all kinds of women throwing themselves at his feet, however, Negan never married, but was known to imply that his “dead” wife’s name was Lucille, which was actually the name he had given to his trusty barbed wired baseball bat. 

Negan leaves to celebrate his passing, the courageous communities of Oceanside, The Kingdom, Hilltop, and the ASZ.

In lieu of flowers, celebrants are encouraged to BYOB to the Negan Homegoing Bonfire taking place during the Season 8 Finale celebration.


End file.
